


Hajime has nightmare but bf is there to comfort

by SpicyBeeBee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hajime has a nightmare and bf comfort, Happy Ending, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s actually cannon Hajime woke up during surgery, Izuru is there too, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, They are boyfriends, This happens after dr2, dr2 - Freeform, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBeeBee/pseuds/SpicyBeeBee
Summary: I read somewhere that it was cannon that Hajime woke up during surgery and I thought what if I wrote about that + comfort from bf bc Komahina be the comfort ship.Cw: Just like hospitals (+ needles) if that makes you uncomfortable than don’t read thisAlso Hajime has mild Panic Attack
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 74





	Hajime has nightmare but bf is there to comfort

His senses slowly awoke, and the first thing Hajime noticed was pain. All over his body, was waves of pain and hurt as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he was met with bright, blinding lights. It took him a bit to process that he had just woken up.   
“..A..h?” He managed to choke out, but his voice didn’t work the way he wanted it to  
Nothing worked the way he wanted it it. Once he has adjusted, his first instinct was to sit up.  
Big mistake.  
Immediately, large crashes of pain overcame him. He tried to scream but his voice didn’t work quite yet, so it sounded more like a small animal in distress. He clutched his legs as the pain slowly became more bearable, and that’s when he took in his surroundings.   
Where... am I?   
His brain seemed to work slower, almost like a thick fog had settled over it. Hajime felt hazy but did his best to take in the sight around him. There were tubes, bags, and needles everywhere. Stitches lined up his legs and arms, and he seemed to be in a hospital gown. Panic started to settle in. Why was he here? What happened? He noticed his breathing pick up, trying to remember how he even got here, and that’s when it hit him.   
He did this to himself.   
He felt tears well up in his eyes as he remembered the man who treated him like a dog. Him signing away his life. Being put under as nurses surrounded him. How long has it been been since then? Wait, mom, and Chiaki-  
He started shaking as everything came back. There was so much to process and so little time. He put his hand up to his head to run up through his hair. His head was wrapped in bandages. His hair fell down to his shoulders. He hated how dark it looked. This wasn’t him, this isn’t who he was-  
Voices started to surround him. Doctors yelling, he couldn’t even understand what they were saying. They were so loud. It didn’t help he felt himself yelling back, he remembered asking to just go home.  
“Please,, just let me call my mom,” he tried to scream. He tried to plead. Was his voice not working or did they just not care? Out of desperation, he started ripping out the tubes that stuck out of him, he needed to escape, he needed to leave, he needed to-  
They shoved him down. Arms gripped him firmly. The pain it caused just resulted or more screaming, more crying. Despite this he still resisted pathetically, trying to make his body move in the way he wanted it to. The voices just seemed to drown out his pleads, Hajime just begging to be set free. They didn’t care. They didn’t listen. He was just an object. A man walked in, his beard was white. Hajime’s senses slowly started failing him, being overwhelmed with pain and adrenaline.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice called over, somehow blocking out the sounds of everyone else there. His gaze seemed piercing, staring right through Hajime. His throat was sore. His body was sore. He was already so tired.  
“I just want to go home... or at least call my mom and let her know I’m ok...” he managed to choke out through the tears. Nurses held his limbs down with cold harsh hands, as they stuck needles into him.   
“You can’t.” His voice sneered. “Did you not read the papers?” Hajime felt his pain grow distant. The tears didn’t stop though.   
“Pl...ease...” the words struggled to leave his mouth. Why couldn’t he say what he wanted to say? Why couldn’t he scream?  
“You signed the papers, don’t try and beg, boy.” He seemed to tower over Hajime, as he looked down at his pathetic body, covered in stitches and littered with tubes that jutted out. He tried to say something else, anything, but the wave of tiredness that hit him seemed to prevent him from doing that. He could barely even think as his senses started fading. He just wanted to speak to them, one more time...  
...  
...  
...  
“...Hajime?” He heard a voice call out to him. He felt his face, it was wet with tears. His breathing was ragged, and the first thing he did was check his head for the hair. It’s short. There’s no bandages. Ah... tears of relief. He looked over at Nagito, whose face was plastered in concern. He propped up some pillows and beckoned Hajime to lay on his chest. He felt circles being made on his back as he relaxed onto the fragile boy, and felt the stress fade away. He closed his eyes and buried his head onto the boys chest, just listening to his heartbeat. He heard Nagito humming as he comforted his boyfriend.   
“So... do you want to talk about it?” Hajime felt his body tense up. His voice felt stuck in his throat again. Where were his words?   
“N...not really.” He finally managed, having to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent crying. That memory was one he wanted to forget.   
‘Hajime, what is the matter?’ Ah, the distress probably woke up Izuru.   
‘Just a nightmare. I’ll be fine.’  
‘You don’t seem fine. You need to talk to someone about it.’  
‘I don’t want to think about this right now. Can it wait?’  
‘Nagito is there. Can you just tell him what you’re comfortable with sharing?’  
“Are you sure, Hajime? You were crying and screaming, ah but of course, you don’t have to share with garbage like me if that makes you uncomfortable...”  
‘Fine.’  
“First of all, you aren’t trash,” Hajime said, leaning up to kiss Nagito’s cheek. “And I mean, if you want to listen, then... I would appreciate it.” He said, gripping Nagito’s shirt in his fists.   
“Of course!” Nagito said, wrapping his arm protectively around his boyfriend. “Don’t push yourself, alright?” Hajime smiled.   
“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “Well, you know how I did the surgery t-to get the... uh...” he felt his breathing pick up. “I-Izuru...” he managed.  
“Yes, I know what you’re talking about.” Nagito murmured, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his back. Hajime took a deep breath.  
“Well, I think I was supposed to be asleep for most of the,” he swallowed, trying to find the right words to use. “The uh... procedure. But I think I might’ve... w-woken up at some point. And that’s what I was. What I was r-remembering.” He sighed, it was almost like he could still feel the pain, and the harsh cold hands that forced him down. Hajimes hand gripped Nagitos, sighing in relief when it felt warm. He wrapped his hand around Nagitos warm, slender hand and felt himself calm down. Nagito simply hummed, and he thought of what to say.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Nagito asked gently, moving his arm up to mess with Hajime’s hair now. Hajime tensed up a bit, as he himself was still trying to process what happened.   
“Well, I mean, maybe.” Hajime said, sighing a bit. “I just think I need some time to process it.” He managed, relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms.   
“Alright, just let me know when you’re ready to talk about it.” Nagito soothed, and Hajime melted at the sweetness that seeped into his voice. His words were like honey that calmed him, and soon enough he felt himself getting more and more sleepy.   
“Alright... thank you Nagito.” Hajime said, about to slip into unconsciousness, snuggling as close as he could to his boyfriend.   
“No problem, love.”   
And with that, Hajime went back to sleep.


End file.
